The Kid (Episode 4.2)
Anome is frustrated at all the problems Zion is dealing with. Anome: We’re at war with the Merovingian, who we still need to pay back for his assassination of Morpheus. We’ve got the Cypherites interfering with our recruitment operations. We’ve got the Machines, who would just as soon see us whipped naked through the streets, only they’re stuck in the Truce that Neo got them to agree to. Let’s not forget the General; pretending to help us, but—hell, he’s still a Machine; can’t trust ‘em to do anything except turn on you and squish your skull into jelly. Anome: And now we’ve got these E Pluribus Neo jokers, who think they’re gonna save the world by stealing our hovercraft and ruping everyone out of their pods, tubes and all. But you can’t wash the stink of treason off with pretty speeches about birds and flowers. We’re going to find out what’s really behind this group of pretty little terrorists. Fortunately, one of them has had second thoughts. Anome sends an operative to the Pluribus Neo deserter. E Pluribus Neo Deserter: You’re from Zion, right? Okay... Look, I believe in Neo, and in what we were supposed to be doing...but frankly, our leadership is a joke! Not Shimada—she can handle it—but the guy in charge of the whole thing: The Kid. He’s got plenty of mileage out of being the first known self-substantiated human, and personally rescued by Neo, and a hero of the dock battle at the end of the war...but I don’t see how any of that could have happened, except by accident! He’s got no clue how to direct our operations, and he’s going to get a lot of well-meaning operatives killed! Find the Kid, and you get rid of a lot of problems for everyone. The Zionite operative leaves the area and reports what was said to Anome. Anome: The Kid? The mewling, kiss-ass “can I carry your bags for you please Neo: Kid?! I hate that punk! I knew I should have pushed him into a crevasse when I ran into him and his moron friends at the last cave party. Well, better late than never. I say we take the Kid out. I’m talking execution-style, three shots to the back of the head: pop, pop, pop. Nice and tidy. First we gotta find him. You’re lucky you got me here to help you with this. I know where one of his little buddies like to hang out in the City. Betcha he’s there right now. Let’s go see. Sure enough, Anome was correct. The Zion operative enters the area, but is discovered straight away and forced into a fight. Kid’s Friend: Look, like Michael said, we’ve got to find out where the Cypherites are getting their information. They sure—Hey! Who’s that? The Pluribus Neo operatives are defeated, and without further ado the Zionite leaves the mission area. During the fighting, Anome thought up a plan to get to the Kid. Anome: I got a great plan here, so don’t screw this up. I know another little snot-nosed friend of the Kid’s. I snooped her on a hunch, and sure enough, she’s turned into a traitorous Trinity look-alike. So head to her location fast, and tell her the other friend sent you, and that he had urgent info about a Zion counterattack, that the Kid needs to hear, which he passed on to you right before a bunch of Zionites jumped him. He chose you because he knew the Zionites wouldn’t suspect you. Tell her this info is for the Kid’s ears only. Betcha she takes you straight to that loser. Got all that? So get moving already. Arriving at the second friend’s location, the plan goes ahead. Kid’s Second Friend: You’re right. The Kid needs to know about this right away. I’ll tell you where to find him. Actually, scratch that, I will come with you. Let’s go. The Kid’s friend, along with one of her crewmates, leads the Zionite to the Kid’s location. Anome warns the operative that the Kid’s friend’s crewmate is the only threat to the plan, but the subduing itself should be rather easy. Arriving at the Kid’s location, the operator reports that there are signal jammers at work within. Entering the Kid’s room, the Zionite is faced with a huge amount of E Pluribus Neo Crusaders. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: ...and here they are. Anome: What?! Where did he get all those people? They can’t be following him... He’s just a whiny little brat! The Kid: Hi, I’m Michael. You didn’t honestly think we would fall for that, did you? Look, we know what Zion is up to. But you’re wrong if you think that this group is all about me, or is lacking in organization and dedication. Zion has also underestimated how many of us there are; it isn’t just Zionites who’ve joined us. It’s Merovingians, Machines, Cypherites: anyone who believes—really believes—in Neo, and what he was doing. There are more of us every single day. You go tell that to Commander Lock. Maybe you’ve got a better idea of things now. Think about what Neo meant to Zion—to humanity. I have a feeling we’ll meet again. Take care. Anome: This is intolerable! Get out of there! I’m going to have us bomb that building to hell! Where’s my... Hey! Yeah, you! Get me Commander Lock! The Zionite leaves the area, the plan had failed. Anome: Commander Lock still hasn't got back to me, but you can bet we aren’t going to take this kind of thing from traitors, especially not wet-behind-the-ears brats like Mikey there! Son of a--! I don’t care how many fools he’s got with him, they’re all going to burn! I’ll teach ‘em to think they’re better than us! Hear me?! *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.2) Category:Episode 4.2 Missions